The Journey of the Song
by Ieakru Hosheda
Summary: Its been 10 years since Johan has seen Judai. He is now 26 and liveing a sucky life, that all changes when he bumps into a certain brunette whos life now revolves around music. Spirtshipping Darckshipping and some jealousy M for later chapters
1. A run in

**Me: Hey everyone i know i haven't been updating any of my stories and if you have seen my "We Meet" authors note you will see that my manuscript was confiscated. Now i have to start over which is not as easy as it sounds. i had the whole story done. I mean DONE all of it was done and now i have to start all over again. ugh...well anyway while i am working on that i am also going to do this story which i am working on and is almost finished. so anyway enjoy my new story "the Journey of the Song"

* * *

**

The sun peeked over the horizon lighting the city. it engulfed everything in a golden light. birds chirped and squirrel scurried across the sidewalks and parks, young children woke up early and went out to play everyone was enjoying the morning. Except for a certain teal haired male. Blue blankets stirred and a groan was emitted from underneath them. A pale hand shot out from underneath the blue blankets and fished around for a certain clock that sat at his bed side table.

After finding his target the grabbed it and pulled it to the blankets and popped his head out. He sat up slightly and rubbed his eyes with his other hand. He looked at the clock that read 14:30 (which is around 2:30-3:00). He stared at the clock for a while before throwing it in the air and screaming!

"AHHHHHHH! SOOO LATE! BOSS IS GONNA KILL ME!" he yelped as he hopped around trying unsuccessfully to button his shirt, pull up and button hi pant and put on his shoes.

He ran out the door grabbing his hat and trying to finish buttoning his shirt, and with out breakfast. He ren down the stairs no wanting to waste more time waiting for the stupid elevator. On his way out a old women yelled after " Oh Johan dear did you sleep in again?" The bluenett turned around gave his best smile while putting up the piece sign. The old women laughed as she watched him run down the street stopping to apologizing to the people that he bumped into.

He ran no-stop till he came to a small cafe. He stood out there for awhile, while he caught his breath. The oped the door quietly and snuck in, he didn't even get a few inches until e bumped into the fat belly of his boss. He shrunk a few size under the glare of his fat boss.

"Your late again Anderson!"

"Yes, yes, yes I know and I'm sorry." Johan said as he bowed apologizing to his boss. "It wont happen again."

'Ya old fart.' Johan thought.

The owners face became red with anger. "NO, NO MORE!" Johan flinched at the harshness of his voice. Johan new where this conversation was going. "YOUR FIRED!" Johan sighed and hung his head low. "OUT!" Johan slunk out of the café with his head low.

'_That was the 5th job this month. what's wrong with me?' _Johan roamed the city no really going anywhere just wondering around in a daze. Before he new it it had gotten dark. He looked up at the star-filled but not so star-filled sky. _'huh there where always more stars at the Academy.' _ He looked at the ground and thought. _'Its been 10 years since he left. I wonder how he's doing.'_ without realizing it he was on his way home.

He looked back up at the sky and made a wish on the brightest star in the sky. _' I wish that everything could change. I wish that everything would just go right in my life for once.' _ The star he was wishing on gave a small twinkle. _' What was that? huh must have been my imagination.'_ Since Johan was looking up at the sky he failed to notice that a bus had stop to let a person off, so he rammed right into him.

"OOF!" "EEEE!" "MEOW!" They all went crashing to the ground.

Johan groaned and sat up quickly to apologize to the person he bumped into. The person was wearing a black hooded coat that made it impossible to see her face, well at least he thought it was a girl being that she squeaked when they fell. "Oh I'm sorry miss." The hooded figure twitched. A light brown tabby cat came up to his master and put a paw on her lap. ' _Where have I seen that tabby before?' _ "Umm...Miss are you ok?"

The hooded figure twitched again before going off in a full blown rant.

" I AM NOT A WOMEN FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! FOR GODS SAKE-" the 'man' cut off his rant mid sentence. And was looking at a very frighten Johan or looking as much as Johan could tell it was hard to tell with that hood on. When all the sudden the hooded figure threw up his arms and screamed "JOHAN!" and tackled the teal-haired man. Johan was taken aback at the sudden outburst. _' Who is this person!' _

"Ummm...D-D-D-Do i kno-w-w-w you?" Johan stuttered out.

"AHH that so mean!" said the figure as he got off Johah-who sat up on his elbows-and sat next to him. "How could you forget your best buddy?" Johans eyes widened as the man pulled down the hood and brown hair that had orange hi-lights in it, flew out of it in a pony-tail that went down the males back. Johans eyes where as big a dishes. Then Johans emerald eyes where met with deep chocolate brown eyes. Johan gasped.

"Judai?" Judai gave his trademark smile then said.

"Hello Johan."

* * *

**Me: HAHA CLIFFY lol i really hope you liked my story i think i did really good on it. Well anyway i would like for you to reviews. I will try to update as fast as i can. **


	2. Judais Story

**Me: Well hey I didn't think that i would be updating the same story i just uploaded yesterday hahah. Any way this one is going to be a long one, and I'll upload chapter 3 as fast as I can ok. So please enjoy chapter 3 Judai Story! **

* * *

_**Recap**_

_"Judai?" Judai gave one of his trademark smiles._

_"Hello Johan."

* * *

_

A few seconds ticked by and Johan just stared at Judai. Then he grabbed Judai and pulled him into a bone crushing hug. "Judai, Judai, Judai!" Johan chanted with a big goofy grin on his face. "Ah Johan kurushi(1)!" Johan quickly let go of Judai and gave him a huge smile. "Gomen.(2)" Johan had Judai at arms length and he was looking at Judai(A/N: Closet pervert I mean come on!) he noticed all the changes in his physical appearance.

Judais short hair was now long, he had it held up in a pony-tail that reached his waste-and that was only in the pony-tail-. He had a braid that went down his right shoulder, and on his left ear he had a gold ear-ring that dangled from his ear.(A/N: ya know the one that Allen wears when he is going into the arch so that he can communicate with his friends on the outside. From Man if not go look it up and you'll see what I'm talking about.) To end it he had a black choker that went around his neck. Johan couldn't see his cloths because the coat he was wearing covered them.

"Um...ok Johan are you done staring?" Judai asked with a slight blush covering his cheeks.

Johan came out if his thoughts and blushed. _'I was staring?' _"Oh I'm sorry Judai."

"It's ok Johan i mean I know that i look different and you haven't seen me like this so it's natural to stare. Well at least your not as bad a Jehu." Johan smiled _'Yes, Yes like Jehu-Wait what who's that?' _but before he could say anything on the subject Judai continued. "I mean even when you tell him to stop staring and salivating he just keeps on. He make Haou mad ever time he does it." _'HAOU!' _Johans eyes couldn't get any bigger and he was sure his jaw was hanging open, but Judai didn't even seem to notice he just kept on talking. "I mean he has even got Yubel to sock him in the head a few times. Yubel the no emotion person! Man you two are nothing alike."

That was it, Johan lost it and grabbed Judais shoulders and made Judai look at him. Then he burst. "WHAT THE HELL! First off how can anybody talk to Haou and Yubel when they are a part of you. AND two who da hell is Jehu?" Judai just stared at Johan and blinked a couple of times, totally shocked at his use of the word 'hell' and his out burst. Then Judai blew up and was a ball of laughter and giggles. Johan was starting to get a little irritated at Judai. "What? WHAT?" Judai managed to get himself under some control and was now looking at Johan.

"Oh I'm sorry Johan I forgot that you didn't know about the separation." Judai said threw some giggles. Judai stood up off the ground and pharaoh-who had been siting on Judais lap threw the whole conversation-was now standing next to Judai. Judai bent down and picked up the tan tabby cat and held him close to his chest.

"Johan I would like to tell you the story but could we maybe go somewhere else to talk. I mean we're weird but i think standing in the middle of the sidewalk talking is even a little weird for us." Judai said with a smile and a giggle. Johan looked around and they where indeed sitting in the middle if the sidewalk where they bumped into each other. Johan stood up and wiped dust off his back.

" Yah my apartment is just around the corner really." Johan said as he pointed in the general direction of his home. Judai gave a smile and a nod to show his approval. They started to walk down the sidewalk in silence. Judai liked the silence but Johan thought it felt awkward. They made it to the complex in a madder of minutes and was heading up the elevator still in that silence. Johan and Judai made it to the third floor, they walked down a hallway that had many doors. Johan stoped at a blue door. Judai smirked _'of course it was going to be blue.' _Johan saw the smirk on Judais face and raised and eyebrow.

"What?" He asked.

Judai just smiled. "It's nothing."

"Whatever." Johan said under his breath. He got the door open and stepped to the side and motioned for Judai to come in. Judai smirk grew wider if possible.

"Oh so know we go from cussing in the middle of the sidewalk to gentlemen Johan, what's next?" Judai snickered at the blush that went from ear to ear on Johans face. "Oh shut up, and come in." Judai walked in and whistled. "wow nice place."

When you first walk in there was a little place to take your shoes off so that you didn't get mud in the house. After Judai took his shoes off and went further in he saw that on his right was the kitchen big enough for one or two people. In front of him was the living room, it had a decline that you had to step down two steps then there was a couch that faced the right side. On either end of the couch sat two chairs that faced the middle, where a coffee table sat with papers, old cups, and trash that was everywhere. On the far right up against the wall sat a small t.v. When Judai looked to his left he saw a small hallway that had two doors on the left of it and one on the right. At the end of the hallway sat a door in which he thought was a closet.

Judai looked back and saw that Johan was now siting on the couch. He pointed to the chair and said "Sit and explain!" Judai sighed and descended down the two steps and made his was to the chair. He sat and looked at Johan.

"Ok well I guess I'll start from when I left the Academy." Judai made himself conferable and then started his story.

"Ok well after I left the Academy I some how got the ability to talk to not only Yubel but Haou as well. We traveled together for 3 years and Haou had turned over a new leaf. He was kinder now and he saw me as a brother that he wanted to protect. We saw the world together Haou, Yubel, and Me. And we had fun, but I was a little lonely even if they where there in sprit they where not there in real life.

We had decided that we where going to go to Egypt since that is where dueling was first created. It took us a while but we made it. While we where there we met someone whos name was Malik.(A/N: that's the good one right. Malik and Marik are the only ones i have a hard time telling apart. anyway tell me if I'm wrong.)

Malik a long time ago was part of some scam to turn the world into darkness, but it was not really him he was a body for another sprit whos name was Marik. Marik in accent Egypt was a evil person that was sealed in the malineum rod. A accent tool that they used to separate a duel monster from the human it was controlling. Malik and Marik however ended up falling in love. You see Malik is the light and Marik is the dark. They wanted some way to be together so they separated there souls. Malik and Marik look exactly alike but are not related in any way. They are also not the only ones Bakura and Ryou and Yami and Yugi did the same thing."

Johan stoped Judai "What the King of Games?" Judai put a hand up to Johans face to shush him.

"Yes, him. Now don't interrupt me again or I'm not telling you." Johan shut his mouth. "Good ok where was I, oh yeah. They found away to separate which was the way that they used to separate a human from the duel monsters spirit. They had told me that the experience was excruciating. But Haou, Yubel, and I had all talked about it and we wanted to separate so that we could all be together. Malik and Marik took me and they went threw the process and it took longer then theirs because we where separating three spirits instead of two, and that it was going to be more painful then theirs ever was. I told them that it was fine and that I was going to give Yubel and Haou there own bodies no madder what.

They pain was something that i never want to go threw again, ever. I cant even begin to tell you how excruciatingly painful it was." Judai gave a shudder at the memories. Johan felt a way of sickness come on. He couldn't even imagine the pain the brunette must have felt. Judai started speaking again.

"I don't really remember much of it but the process took about a year. Oh let me tell you something in ahead of advance that Yubel is really a guy. The only reason he was a girl was in order to protect Haou and me he needed the dragon stone in him. So the had it put into him and the power from the stone changed his gender, from a guy to a girl. And so since we separated he went back to being a when i refer to him as a guy you now know why. Anyway on with the rest of the story, in that year Haou, Yubel, and I all had trouble with talking and walking. So in order for us to get better Marik and Malik taught us how to dance and sing. It was Mariks idea, see they owned a small club and they needed performers so as payment for their help we preformed for them.

We danced and sung and it was a blast. We ended up..." Judai stopped talking and was looking down at the ground. "What? You what?" Johan asked.

"You promise not to freak out when I tell you?" Judai asked sheepishly.

"Yeah sure." Johan said with a huge smile on his face. Judai took a deep breath and had a small red line of a blush. _'Aw he's so cute.' _Thought Johan.

"Well we loved it more then dueling." Johan was pretty sure his jaw hit the floor. "See you're freaking out." Judai mound. Johan shook his head and closed his mouth.

"No, no you caught me off grad there Jay." He tried to smile but he was sure his eyes still had shock in them. "Anyway just continue unless your done?" Judai shook his head.

"No I'm not done not even close. After we recovered, and could do things on our own we left. Saying thanks to Marik, Malik, Bakura, Ryou, Yami, and Yugi. We were traveling together when Yubel said that he wanted to travel on his own. Me and Haou said that was ok and we split. Me and Haou traveled together for another two years when we met Jehu in France. Now he's not French he is Japanese. Now him looking exactly like you and me being me i sort of ya now tackled him..." Johan burst out laughing.

"You tackled him? HAHAHA!" Judais face was red from ear to ear. "Shut up Johan I thought he was you..." Johan raised an eyebrow.

"ANYWAY! I'm sure you want to know how he came to be right?" Johan nodded his head. He was kinda interested. "Ok well you remember when Yubel took you over right?" Johan nodded. "Well Yubel ended up creating another subcontinuous, but he was separated with you when you and Yubel where separated. So he came into the world with out any memories of what happen. He did recognize me only because that memories he had of me where from your continuous. After we met him I thought that he was like you, but he is so different. Jehu is perverted, rude, and horny most of the time. But he does have his good sides he is protective of me and Haou, he is the kinda person you want to back you up in a fight-ya that's right a fight not a duel-, he is very caring, and he will do anything for me and Haou.

Jehu ended up traveling with Haou and me. He would be our bodyguard when we went to go perform. He looks after me and Haou so he is an nice guy you just have to get to know him. So that has been my life up until know." When Judai had finished his story he looked up at Johan for some kind of reaction but all Johan said was.

"What are you doing here in Europe?" Judai sighed.

"Well WE are here to perform with everyone." Johan raised an eyebrow. "We?"

"Yeah Haou, Yubel, Me, and Jehu all came to perform with Malik, Marik, Bakura, Ryou, Yami, and Yugi. But I got separated from Haou, Yubel, and Jehu when we where site seeing. I had tried to call them on their cellphones but they wont answer." Johan was about to say something when pharaoh jumped up in Judais lap and let a small ball of yellow light come out of his mouth. Judai looked at it and smiled.

"Hello sensi.(3)" The light turned into a ghost then. Johan yelped in surprise.

"Hello dear Judai, i have a message from Bakura-san.(4) He says to get you long haired skinny ass over to the bar. He said Yubel, Haou, and Jehu are already here and you need to get here or he will come over to this Johans place beat the living shit out of you and drag your beat up carcass back to the bar. P.S Ryou said he wont let him beat the crap out of you but he will let him come get you. We don't want a repeat of the last time now do we Judai-chan. That was their message so you might want to hurry Judai."

Johan was shocked at the ghost then he looked at Judai who looked scared shitless. "CRAP!" Judai yelled he jumped up as the sprit turned back into a yellow ball and was eaten by pharaoh. He grabbed his bag and was about to run out of the apartment when Johan caught his arm, recovered from his shock.

"Where are you going?"

"It was fun to see you again Johan but I gotta go." Judai tried to pull away but Johan had a good grip on him. "Well then can i come with you?" Johan asked he just didn't want to be separated from the brunette after he just found him again. Judai seemed to be debating the question, he finally gave out a sigh and said "Yeah you can come Johan." Johan smiled as he grabbed his coat and they ran out the door.

* * *

**Me: ok well i updated hehe well in sorry about all the misspelling i am not that good of a speller hehe. any way if you see miss spelled words tell me and i'll fix it.**

**(1) Means squeezing tight, can't breath **

**(2) Means Sorry**

**(3) What you call a teacher**

**(4) something you put on the ending of a persons name life a formality **

**Me: any way please review hope you enjoyed  
**


End file.
